Todo gracias a ti
by DaenBrs16
Summary: No soy tan fuerte como creen que soy, me es difícil mostrar mis sentimientos y me avergüenza que me vean sonreír, la poca fuerza que aun tengo es gracias a ustedes. Yo creo que la amabilidad y amistad que yo tengo es gracias a ti.


Muy buenas a tod@s!! Soy DaenBrs16 y estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fanfic!! hace unos días un@s amig@s mios me mandaron unas imágenes con unos ships algo raros de yuru yuri y me llamo mucho la atención ver a Yui y Akari juntas, las mire muy detenidamente y dije, coño, se ven muy muy muy bien juntas (además son mis dos personajes favoritos de yuru yuri incluyendo a chitose) y dije, no tengo ningún fanfic de otra pareja además de kyoyui y chitoaya, y que mejor forma de comenzar con una nueva pareja que con un fanfic de amistad , criticas y cumplidos en la caja de comentarios XD, y ahora si, disfruten el fanfic!!!

se va a esconder de los admins de fanfiction*...TuT

Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de namori...TuT

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde, el viento pasaba fuertemente por las calles de Japón, según las noticias, la lluvia no iba a parar de llover durante dos días seguidos, como era de esperarse, las calles se encontraban totalmente vacías, uno que otro automóvil trasitaba casualmente de vez en cuando, ni un rastro de personas se encontraba en ese momento, exceptuando por una pobre y desafortunada chica que se encontraba sentada sobre una banca en una parada de autobuses mojada de pies a cabeza abrazandose a si mismo tratando de cubrirse un poco el frío, pues las ventiscas comenzaban a intensificarse cada vez mas.

Akari: m-mouuu s-solo a mi me pueden suceder estas c-cosas~ *se quejaba mientras le temblaba la boca por el frío* n-no creí que podría r-retrasarme tanto a-ayudando a esa a-ancianita~ *hablaba mientras su cabello era sacudido por las fuertes ventiscas que la golpeaban* l-le llamaré a onee-san para~ *Akari tomo su teléfono y rápidamente se quedo callada al ver que no había nada de señal telefónica* waaaa!!~ moriré de frío antes de que alguien venga a buscarme!!

A un par de cuadras, una chica de cabello negro se encontraba corriendo rápidamente mientras se cubría la cabeza con su antebrazo mientras cargaba un par de bolsa con una mano.

Yui: tsk~ sabia que este día iba a llover, pero no creí que lloveria tan fuerte~ *se quejaba sin dejar de correr* y todo por la culpa de kyoko~

~Flashback~

Yui se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro mientras escuchada en las noticias que se transmitían en ese momento en la televisión el estado del clima, cuando de pronto el teléfono de su casa comenzaba a sonar.

Yui: si diga??

Kyoko: Que tal estas yui-chan!?? *contesto animadamente kyoko*

Yui: que pasa??

Kyoko: emmmm puessss me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa esta tarde je jeje *decía kyoko mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono*

Yui se quedo sin hablar un momento mientras analizaba muy impactada las palabras de kyoko, kyoko, invitandola a su casa??

Kyoko: etto... Yui?? Estas ay???

Yui: emmm y por que no vienes tu??

Kyoko: es que tengo algo de pereza salir a caminar~ *decía mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su casa*

Yui: guao, tienes pereza, que raro~ *se burlaba de kyoko mientras apagaba la televisión*

Kyoko: ehhhh?? Pero si yo soy la que siempre va a tu casa, es tu turno de venir a la mía!! *dijo kyoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos en forma de puchero (berrinche)*

Yui: pero que acaso no ves las noticias?? Toda la tarde y la noche va a llover

Kyoko: mouuu por favor yuiii~ necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de la escuela, además, aun no esta lloviendo y el cielo esta muy despejado~ *dijo kyoko mientras revisaba el cielo por la ventana*

Yui: ummm bien bien iré, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio~ *dijo yui levantándose del suelo y preparando sus cosas*

Kyoko: ok!!~ nos vemos luego, bye bye~

Yui termino de colgar el teléfono, tomo algo de dinero para pasar por las compras de regreso y salio de su casa.

~End Flashback~

Yui: y lo peor es que se le había olvidado su cuaderno en la escuela, bueno, al menos pude comprar las cosas que necesitaba para la cena~ *Yui seguía corriendo mirando un poco el suelo, pues el viento no la dejaba ver muy bien*

Akari seguía sentada moviendo su teléfono de lado a lado tratando de conseguir un poco de señal telefónica para al menos poder enviarle un mensaje a Akane.

Akari: mouuu~ l-la lluvia d-debe estar interrumpiendo l-la señal~ *se quejaba Akari moviéndose de lado a lado*

Akari seguía buscando señal cuando de pronto escucha detrás de su espalda como alguien pisoteaba los charcos de agua, volteo rápidamente un poco asustada.

Akari: Yui-chan!!! *grito Akari tratando de detener a Yui*

Yui se detuvo en seco al escuchar que alguien la llamaba y se giro hacia atrás enfocando un poco la vista mirando a Akari totalmente mojada.

Yui: Akari!!?? Que haces aquí en la calle?? *Yui se dirigió a donde se encontraba Akari y se quito su sudadera para cubrir un poco a Akari* vaya estas temblando mucho

Akari: g-gracias Yui-chan~ *le dio las gracias a Yui mientras acomodaba un poco la sudadera en su cuerpo*

Yui: por que estas aquí?? Pudiste ir al complejo de departamentos donde yo vivo y me hubieras esperado ay en ves de quedarte aquí afuera~

Akari: e-ehh??

Yui: esta aquí a la vuelta~

Akari se quedo con los ojos vacíos y se dejo caer sentada en la banca mientras comenzaba a lloriquear.

Akari: waaaa!! Llevo media hora soportando el frío aquí sentada y no me dí cuenta que vivías cerca!!

Pobre chica, pensó Yui.

Yui: bueno ya vámonos de aquí, la lluvia esta comenzando a empeorar *Yui tomo del brazo a Akari y salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa de Yui*

Llegaron a la entrada del departamento donde vivía Yui, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la casa de Yui.

Yui: espera un momento aquí ahora vuelvo *Yui se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y le dio a Akari una toalla y algo de ropa* la ropa es un poco grande, pero con el frío que esta haciendo es mejor no??

Akari: je jeje muchas g-gracias Yui-chan~ *Akari se quito toda su ropa y se coloco la ropa que Yui le había dado*

Yui: y que estabas haciendo en la calle con el clima que esta haciendo afuera?? *le dijo a Akari mientras se secaba su cabello*

Akari: después de haber ido junto a chinatsu al centro comercial me fui rumbo a mi casa, pero en el camino me encontré con una ancianita que necesitaba que la ayudaran con sus compras, así que la ayude, después de ayudarla me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa pero la lluvia me atrapó y me tuve que quedar en ese lugar mientras trataba de conseguir algo de señal en mi teléfono~ y tu que hacías afuera??

Yui: acababa de hacer las compras para cenar esta noche y de ir a la casa de Kyoko a ayudarla con su tarea, que al final no hicimos nada pues se le había olvidado su libreta en la sala del té~ *dijo Yui con fastidio*

Akari: je jeje típico de Kyoko

Yui: ya no vale la pena molestarse con ella~ bueno~ *Yui volteo a ver por la ventana y miro que la lluvia se intensificaba mas y mas* tal parece que tendrás que quedarte a dormir aqui~

Akari: p-perdona si te estorbo o algo *se disculpo Akari un poco apenada*

Yui: oh no no para nada jejeje eres bienvenida de venir cuando tu quieras *respondió Yui mientras le acariciaba la cabeza* bueno, no tienes un poco de hambre?? Tengo ramen instantáneo

Akari: ok~ *respondió sonriente*

Yui se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de agua, regreso de nuevo a donde estaba Akari y se le quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, Akari también se quedo viendo a Yui algo confundida.

Akari: mmm?? Pasa algo??

Yui: vaya has crecido mucho, la ropa que uso te queda a la perfección

Akari: ummm?? Encerio?? *Akari se miraba de lado a lado viendo que en efecto, la ropa de Yui le quedaba a la perfección* jajaja nunca me dí cuenta~

Yui: guao eres casi de mi estatura~ *dijo Yui poniéndose de frente con Akari* creciste mucho en dos años je jeje~

Akari: je jeje gracias~ *respondió Akari mientras se des animaba un poco* mouuu por que no nací un año antes~

Yui: mmmm?? Por que dices eso??

Akari: ahora chinatsu y yo estamos en segundo año de secundaria y tu Kyoko están en tercer año, el siguiente año ya no vamos a estar juntas en la misma escuela~ *dijo un poco triste*

Yui: ummm ya veo, tienes razón~ también sera triste para Kyoko y yo no verlas en la misma escuela a ti y a chinatsu~

Akari: tu y Kyoko van a ingresar a la misma escuela??

Yui: pues nuestros padres son amigos así que lo mas probable es que se pongan de acuerdo para que estemos en la misma escuela je jeje, pero bueno, no es para tanto, solo es un año nada mas~

Akari: aun así el club de entretenimiento no sera lo mismo sin ti y kyoko-chan~ *dijo Akari sentandose en el suelo*

Yui: ummm me pregunto que pasara con ese lugar después de que ya no estemos ninguna de las 4~ *Yui se dirigió a la cocina y luego regreso con los vasos de ramen* probablemente nishigaki-sensei lo usara para almacenar sus experimentos~

Akari: je jeje tienes razón~ solo espero que no lo vayan a demoler~

Yui: no, no creo que lo vayan a demoler, hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si siquiera saben que ese sitio existe jajaja

Ambas se sentaron a comer su ramen en total silencio, algo que a Yui se le hizo muy incomodo, se conocían desde la infancia pero ya no era lo mismo, ahora ya eran adolescentes y el intercambió de palabras no era el mismo, por lo general Kyoko siempre era la primera en comenzar una conversación, pero ahora ella no se encontraba, y además ella y Akari nunca habían estado solas, Yui, una chica que solo habla cuando tiene que hablar y Akari, una chica que no habla solo por que nadie se entera de su presencia.

Akari: debes sentirte muy sola aquí no??

Yui: ehhh?? Oh no siempre, aveces viene Kyoko a quedarse a dormir o a que le ayude con sus dibujos~

Akari: je jeje Kyoko desde pequeña siempre te seguía a donde fueras~

Yui: bueno, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian je jeje

Akari: creo que es por que eres un ejemplo a seguir~

Yui: un ejemplo a seguir?? Jajaja no digas eso

Akari: yo quisiera ser como tu~ *dijo Akari sonriendo tiernamente*

Yui: encerio?? Por que??

Akari: desde que eramos pequeñas siempre nos sentíamos protegidas Kyoko y yo junto a ti, siempre en las situaciones mas difíciles tu te mantenías firme y no te dejabas vencer tan fácil, a decir verdad, todo este tiempo he tratado de imitar te~ recuerdo que siempre que Kyoko se asustaba por algo o se lastimaba siempre la ayudabas y cuando te veía hacer eso yo sentía admiración por ti, je jeje creo que por eso siempre que veo a un anciano que necesita ayuda o a un niño en problemas, no puedo evitar ayudarles~ *dijo Akari con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas*

Yui: v-vaya~ je jeje nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi, sabes, yo no soy tan fuerte como creen que soy, solo aparento ser fuerte para que no se preocupen por mi, a decir verdad, me es difícil demostrar mis sentimientos, soy tímida y me avergüenza que me vean sonreír, la verdad, no se que seria de mi sin ustedes, je jeje *dijo Yui sonriendo y limpiandose una lágrima de su mejilla* sabes, creo que la fuerza que aun tengo es toda gracias a ustedes~

Akari: y yo creo que toda la amabilidad y amistad que tengo es gracias a ti~ *dijo Akari abrazando a Yui mientras esta le correspondía el abrazo*

 ** _Fin..._**


End file.
